Un nuevo inicio
by AgenteYumi
Summary: ¿Que pasó en la Comunidad después de que Jonás se fue?


OK! Un one shot. Cuando descubrí que había fanfiction de The Giver y todo en inglés supuse que era porque como aún no había uno en español, nadie se animaba a escribir más. Es mi idea de qué pasó cuando Jonás se fue, qué pasó con la comunidad.

-¡Busquen al Receptor!- ordenó la presidenta del consejo de Ancianos, apenas la mentira de los padres de Jonás fue descubierta.  
Miró a la Unidad familiar, con un aire que nadie sabía que quería decir. Solo la madre entendió que serían sancionados por no cuidar correctamente de su hijo.  
-Tampoco estaba Gabriel- le susurró su cónyugue.- Ambos desaparecieron. Junto con mi bicicleta.  
-¿Entonces porqué me dijiste que estaba en el Centro de Crianza? ¡Dijiste que lo Liberarían?  
El Dador sonrió cuando comenzó a notar los recuerdos flotar hacia ellos otra vez. Primero fue Fiona la que descubrió un recuerdo.

_Era un día soleado bajo una cosa porosa que se pegaba a la piel de sus pies. Y mas allá se oía el sonido de algo agitándose. La chica miró abajo. Y luego a lo lejos._  
_Aquello que se agitaba parecía una sopa llevada por un niño pequeño. Y ella estaba dentro de la sopera. Se sorprendió de que hubiera algo así. Y con cada agitación le llegaba el olor de algo fresco y salado._  
_Varias muchachas más le gritaban que se uniera al juego. Llevaban piezas de ropa pequeñas, que apenas cubrían sus cuerpos ya muy tostados por lo que fuera que se sintiera caliente. Y al otro lado había muchachos con pantalones cortos, pero sin camisa._  
_Fiona se sonrojó por ambas cosas. Jamás había visto alguien así en la Comunidad._  
_-¡Ven a jugar!- le repitieron los muchachos, riendo y le lanzaron una pelota._

-Playa. Juego de pelota.- dijo la chica, sonriendo al descubrir qué era aquello.  
El segundo fue Asher, con un recuerdo menos grato.

_Sentía sus dedos arder bajo teclas pequeñas que presionaba a una velocidad media. Miraba frente a él un papel blanco llenarse de lo que parecía ser una solicitud de algo. Miró a su lado derecho y vio de donde estaba copiando la carta a la máquina de escribir._

-Tarea atravesada.- refunfuñó.  
-Querrás decir atrasada- dijo Fiona.  
-Como sea.

-Dador, me gustaría que me explicara qué significa todo esto.- le pidió la presidenta del consejo al venerable anciano. Este se limitó a sonreír, sabiendo que la mujer conocía la situación.  
-Significa que el joven Receptor murió. El río se lo llevó y los recuerdos se liberaron.  
Se dio la señal de que debían iniciar la ceremonia de Pérdida. Los mas estupefactos ante ese suceso era la Unidad Familiar de Jonás. Si Jonás había muerto, entonces también Gabriel. Y eso vendría siendo culpa del Padre.  
-¡JONÁS JONÁS JONÁS JONÁS!  
Los gritos disminuyeron su nivel cada vez más  
-Jonás...Jonás...Jonás.  
Hasta volverse murmullos más espaciados.  
Pero no desaparecieron, pues el dador los detuvo antes de que cada quien se reservara el nombre para sí mismo.  
-Nadie olvidará a Jonás nunca. El murió para darnos lo mas sagrado que tenía: Los recuerdos.  
-Pero... Dador... así deb...debe de ser- murmuró asombrada la presidenta, ante el atrevimiento del anciano. Los ojos azul profundo se clavaron en los oscuros, quitándole todo el poder en ese momento. La mujer quedó atónita, sabiendo que la sabiduría del dueño de los recuerdos era mayor a la suya. Y por ende el mando le pertenecía en ese momento.  
-Pues ya no lo será, y disculpe mi atrevimiento, señora. ¿No cree usted que la gente no sufriría tanto como ahora si los recuerdos hubieran sido compartidos desde siempre? ¿No cree que la gente sería más felíz si pudiera elegir?  
-Sufrirán.- respondió otro anciano.  
-Eso lo sabemos. ¿Pero no cree también... que pueden llegar a ser felices? ¿Que pueden aprender más de lo que les enseñamos en las escuelas? Yo creo que hemos pasado ya demasiadas generaciones malgastando vidas con nuestro sistema de "seguridad".  
La Asamblea enmudeció. El dador cerró los ojos y los abrió, convocando un recuerdo.  
-Odian que les hable del pasado, pero de él he aprendido lo que sé. En los tiempos antes de la Igualdad, hubo padres que cuidaron tanto de sus hijos que estos jamás pudieron hacer nada. Jamás aprendieron nada porque jamás sufrieron. Sus propios padres les limitaron sus talentos.  
-Señor...  
-Es lo que hemos hecho: hemos sido malos padres de todos estos miembros de la Comunidad.  
-¿Acaso... podrá ayudarnos con estos recuerdos?- susurró Lilly, desde la primer fila, que había estado atormentada por un recuerdo de asesinato, razón por la cual su madre la aferraba. La mujer también estaba atormentada por el recuerdo de una bomba y los muertos.  
-Será mejor. Creannos. A mí y a Jonás.


End file.
